Lady Of Kennan
by Midnight Maiden
Summary: Kel is trying to prove to Cleon's mother that she is worthy of his hand. Cleon get's a blast from the past. And Kel faces a huge life trial. Sequel to Just One Of The Guys. This has FINALLY been updated!
1. Chap 1 An Unwelcome Dilema

Chap. 1: A Very Unhappy Knight  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all characters)  
  
Keladry of Mindelan, now a knight of Tortall sat by herself under a large tree outside her rooms. She was back at Mindelan for a short time. She needed some time to herself. In a week's time her worst nightmares would be a reality. Cleon would be marrying the heiress. There was no other choice unfortunately. She had only been a knight for a few months and her dowry was very meager. She'd gone to every tournament available, but her winnings weren't enough. They didn't even begin to compare to the heiress. Lalasa had offered her money from her shop, but Kel couldn't take her money. She would just have to live with it.  
  
Freckles landed on her shoulder, pecking her stubbornly. "What?" Kel demanded irritably, shooing the sparrow off of her. Then she noticed a shadow casting from behind her. She looked up to see Cleon. Quickly she looked away. She couldn't look at him. She would do something she hated to do. Cry.  
  
"Kel..." he started. He seemed lost for words. She didn't say anything, just stared at her shoes. "Kel. You have to understand, I'm doing everything I can."  
  
She couldn't keep it in anymore; she had to say something. "But it isn't enough, is it?" She knew she sounded cold, but that was how she felt.  
  
"Please, I'll make it work somehow. I will, I promise." He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She wanted to pull away and run, but she found herself cuddling closer to him. She wanted to be with him so badly. But it's impossible, she reminded herself.  
  
"Cleon, how will you make it work?" She asked. She had to know what he had in mind.  
  
"I need some time alone with my mother. I need to speak to her in person." He stopped; she looked up at him. "With you."  
  
Her eyes widened. He had to be kidding. "You have to be kidding." She looked at herself and back at him. "I'm a joke. She'll fall over and die laughing. The minute she sees me she'll definitely want the heiress!"  
  
Cleon kissed her cheek. "Never. You are far more beautiful than the heiress. You're loveliness will blind her, and your kind heart will stun her."  
  
She knew he meant to make her feel better, but nothing could. Her world was only crumbling faster now. The hole was getting deeper. The light was fading quicker. Her chances were over. There was no hope. "I can't, Cleon."  
  
"Please, come with me. You'll have to meet her anyways." He had a point. She would have to meet his mother.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. But I'm going to the tournament in Tirragen. I'll meet you there after." She had given in. It could be the best turn of luck, or the biggest mistake, of her life.  
  
He kissed her quickly and picked her up, twirling her around. "I knew you would come! Thank you!"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Cleon arrived at Kennan with the biggest knot in his stomach that he had ever had. His mother greeted him with open arms. "Hello ma," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh Cleon, I'm so glad you finally gave up that Mindelan girl. The heiress is waiting inside." She grabbed his arm to guide him in.  
  
"Actually, ma, I haven't given up Keladry. I'm here to convince you that she is suitable and has a large enough dowry." He scrunched up his face and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an outburst.  
  
She just smiled tightly and tugged his arm. "We'll see."  
  
He got nervous as he followed her inside. What was she thinking anyway? In the parlor a very lovely girl was sitting at a table having tea with a cousin of his. She was facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face. He wondered who she was. He'd never even been told her name.  
  
Her brown hair was pinned up in a mess of curls. She wore a gorgeous peach dress, exposing her shoulders and back. His mother cleared her throat and the girl turned around. Cleon's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He wanted to faint right there. He had to be seeing a ghost.  
  
"Cleon?" The girl asked. She stood over and walked up to him. He was glued to the floor.  
  
No words came out, but he mouthed, "Ilana."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ten year-old Cleon would be leaving to become a knight! The next morning he would be going to Tortall. But something hindered his excitement. That was why he was waiting in the apple orchards. Then a pretty girl with brown curls and chocolate eyes showed up. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and matching slippers.  
  
"Hi Lana," he said.  
  
The young girl smiled and blushed. "Hi Cleon."  
  
He sat down on a large root. She sat beside him. "I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I know." She took his hand in hers. "But it's okay, because I'll always remember you." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.  
  
"Ah come on Lana, why are you always kissin me and stuff." He wiped his face with his hand and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Because I like you." She giggled and tugged a lock of his red hair.  
  
"Yeah, I like you too, but you don't see me pulling you under tables and kissing you." She leaned up against him. He squeezed her hand tighter, not wanting to leave her behind.  
  
"I know, but that's my job anyways. And don't worry about me. I want you to become a strong knight, so you can protect me forever."  
  
"I will. I'll protect you forever, I promise."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
So this was why his mother had been so sure. It was Lana. She looked the same, but different. More beautiful, kind of like what had happened to Kel. She was lots more beautiful now. Kel. As much as he was confused at seeing Lana now, Kel was first. She was always first. Besides he had been ten.  
  
"Are you going to say anything?" Ilana asked.  
  
"I...I can't believe it's you." That was all he could think to say. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. This was not good. He would have to let Lana down. He could never be with her. He didn't want to be with her.  
  
"Come, let's have tea, shall we?" His mother suggested, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He shot her a murderous glare and sat.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Kel was caught up once again by the excitement of the tournament. She had a match coming up against Sir Bereck. Peachblossom was just as excited as her. He hardly stood still in his stall. She took him out and let him loose in a field. The last thing she needed was a restless horse. He could get some energy out.  
  
In the past three days she had already won so much for her dowry. She had decided to enter in fencing as well as jousting. She could earn more. And of all her competitions she had only lost once in fencing. This would have to convince the Lady of Kennan.  
  
Neal, who had come as her emotional support walked over. "Why are you letting him out? He'll use up all of his energy."  
  
"No, he'll just use enough so he can concentrate and not get me killed." She swatted him on the chest playfully. "Have a little faith, huh?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Every few hours you go out and put your life at risk and I'm supposed to have a little faith? That makes sense." That was Neal, always with the sarcasm.  
  
"People don't die-usually. Now come on, help me get my equipment ready."  
  
The only bad thing about this being the last day was that she would have to go to Kennan tomorrow. She was not at all ready to present herself. Her nerves were already killing her and she wasn't even there yet.  
  
Neal elbowed her. "Take one thing at a time, okay?"  
  
How had he known she was thinking of Kennan? It must be obvious how nervous she was. At least Neal would be the only one who would know the true source of her nerves. "Sure."  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!! I have conquered the writer's block! Thank you Mer, the sequel idea brought me right back! You have no idea how happy I am! Well, maybe you do. Thank x100! Tell me if I can ever help you! Okay general public, it would make me ECSTATIC if you would leave a review. Come on, humor me! Thanks so much. ^_^Midnight Maiden ^_^ 


	2. Chap 2 An Upsettling Visit

Chap. 2: A Little Faith

By: Midnight Maiden

(Disclaimer- T.P. owns all characters with the exception of Ilana)

Kel and Peachblossom rode proud to Kennan. They had taken tournament champion and won a very large sum of money. Surely that would help to convince the lady of Kennan. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if she were turned away, which she probably would be. Apparently the heiress was very beautiful, unlike herself.

As she reached the gates of Cleon's home she stopped to check her appearance. She looked very nice in the most comfortable formal clothes she could get away with. She would have to wear dresses as soon as she was off the road, but she certainly couldn't get away with riding in them. As soon as she had made sure she looked decent enough she guided Peachblossom inside.

Cleon was standing in the courtyard out front, looking handsome as ever. She had let him now of her arrival. She sighed with relief when she didn't see the heiress or his mother anywhere. She wanted to be with him alone before she saw the cause of their undoing.

He rushed over smiling at her. She turned Peachblossom his way, but didn't dismount. She bent over and accepted a gentle kiss from her love. Holding her hands he whispered, "It's all going to work out. I'll make it work."

"Don't count on it. I'm not exactly the portrait of perfection, you know," Kel reminded him. Then looking at the castle she noticed, through a window, a beautiful brunette girl talking to an older lady. "Is that the heiress?"

Cleon shifted his attention to where she was looking. "Yeh, that's her," he answered.

Without a word Kel turned Peachblossom around and started walking towards the gate. She couldn't go in there. She was a complete and total joke compared to the gorgeous young women inside. She would be an embarrassment to Cleon. His mother would turn her away for sure.

Cleon was running along beside her. "Where are you going? My mother expects you inside!"

"Don't you get it Cleon? I can't go in there. That heiress has so much more to offer!" She was loosing control of the situation. She didn't know what to do. She had known the girl would be beautiful, but that lady in there wasn't a step down from a goddess. This was not in her game plan.

"Love, just come inside with me. We'll never get anywhere if you don't at least meet my mother." She stopped to hear him out and he grabbed her hand. "Please."

Well when he looked that adorable how could she possibly say no? "Well okay, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Good." He went to grab Peachblossom's reins but the roan struck out at him. "Never mind." Kel started laughing and followed Cleon back to the manor.

Cleon guided her upstairs to the room she would be staying in. It was beautiful: far more luxurious than she was used to. Behind a paper Yamani-style screen was a bathtub, steaming to the ceiling. She pushed Cleon out hastily, greatly looking forward to a nice soak.

A maid entered the room and started unpacking her things. Kel left the warm water to help, but was dismissed. Instead she dried off and waited for the woman to be done. Before she knew it her hair was done up and she was in a flowing green dress.

When the maid ushered her downstairs she hesitated. In the end, she kept moving. She couldn't avoid the unavoidable. It crashed down on her stiflingly. There she sat, the Lady of Kennan, more regally than the queen herself. A small table was set up in a sun soaked corner of the spacious sitting room, piping tea and biscuits waiting to be politely enjoyed. The soft creams and yellows were nearly enough to lull Kel into a false sense of security. One look into the eyes of her appraiser brought Kel reeling back into the gravity of the situation. This was not about tea; it was an interrogation. She wanted desperately to search for Cleon, but feared seeming distracted would seem disrespectful.

"Please, sit." Although the phrase was meant to be a request, it clearly was not. Kel knew that the possibility of roasting to death in the Realm of the Gods would probably be more beneficial to her health than refusing any order that escaped this woman's perfectly drawn lips. Trying mightily to float down onto her chair as she had seen her sisters do, Kel sat. Although not as heavenly as she would have wished, the attempt was well conducted.

Kel surveyed the table, wondering what exactly she was supposed to do. Glancing a napkin placed beside a small silver plate, she grabbed it and placed it gently into her lap. "This is lovely Your Grace," Kel murmured. "Thank you very much for having me here this weekend. The invitation was very much appreciated."

Cleon's mother broke off a square of her biscuit and placed it delicately in her mouth, chewing in the most distinguished manner Kel had ever witnessed. Once finished, she looked distinctly down her nose at the woman who had won her son's heart. "You are quite welcome dear."

As their afternoon visit doled on for an incorrigible length of time, Kel wondered if Lady Kennan would ever address the obvious reason for her visit. However, she seemed determined to speak of nothing which was of an imperative nature. In fact, neither the heiress nor her son were mentioned the entire time. Wondering, not for the first time, how a woman like this could have raised her jovial and kindhearted lover, Kel took another sip of her tea. The peppermint and chamomile scents rushed through her body, warming her, and allowing her to relax. Just what was this stiff old witch getting at, being so welcoming and indirect? It made Kel increasingly nervous.

Finally Kel's mother concluded her description of most treasured court appearance, and placed her tea cup on the table. "Well, would you look outside? It's nearly dark!" She rose; Kel rose with her. "We'd best be getting on with our afternoon. Thank you very much for your company Lady Keladry."

Kel bowed, Yamani style, and replied, "I'm afraid it is to you I owe the pleasure madam. I hope that we will do this again."

Lady Kennan smiled. Although her appearance was pleasant, her true affect remained cold. Kel was not fooled for even a moment. This woman had some ulterior motive. "Oh, I am sure that we will. Have a lovely stay here at Kennan."

With that, the rigid embodiment of everything that Kel was not was gone. Kel sighed deeply, and left the sitting room, feeling every knot in her body systematically release. A patio awash with roses beckoned her name. She stepped into it, breathing in the real air from outside. Beyond the roses she saw abundant hills of lush grass, webbed with small creeks and streams. The forest to her left seemed full of life, as if its sounds would overwhelm her if she stepped inside. For a brief moment, Kel allowed herself to imagine her life as the Lady of this beautiful estate. Thoughts of her red haired knight accompanied these thoughts. Where was her Cleon?


End file.
